


Rants

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Notebook, Rants, potter, so.many.rants.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the years, all of the Slytherins (Mostly Blaise and Pansy) wrote down every rant Draco has of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rants

_*Blaise's Point of View - First Year*_

   "He's at it again, Blaise. Being Mr. Perfect. Stupid Potter." I just stared at my obsessed best friend, quickly writing down each word he said.

   Lately, Draco Malfoy, my best friend, has been ranting about Harry Potter a bit too much. I say he's obsessed, he says he just loathes him a lot ever since he rejected his hand.

   So, to prove to him he _is_ obsessed, I've been writing down every rant Draco has given me and all the other Slytherins are helping me too, considering I'm not always around when he's ranting. All the Slytherins now carry around notepads and a pen, ready for Draco to mutter, "Potter!", knowing it's our cue that a rant is about to begin.

   "What did he do this time?" I ask distractingly, writing down every word he says and what I day, making sure nothing is missed.

  "He thinks he's so cool just because he has that stupid scar. I jut want to punch him! Ugh!"

   "Mmmhmm, interesting."

   "And he thinks that just because he rejected my hand that I won't now try and get my revenge. Well watch out Potter, Malfoy is coming."

_*Pansy's Point of View - Second Year*_

   "Stupid Potter!" On instinct, my ears hear the word Potter, knowing Draco is near and ready to rant. I pull out my second notebook of Draco rants of Harry, already almost done.

   I see Draco turn the corner and I'm already by his side, notebook subtly in hand. "I can't believe him Pansy!"

  As Draco continues to rant about the oh so perfect Potter, I just nod here and there, writing everything down.

   "Oh look, there's Potter, Weasley and Granger. Ugh! I can't even be near them." I instantly smirk, all of us Slytherins knows how obsessed Draco is with Harry.

_*Blaise's Point of View - Sixth Year*_

   It was the year six and suddenly Draco stopped ranting about Potter. Nowadays, only Pansy and me still carry around notepads, in case Draco gets into one of his infamous rants of Potter. Lately though, all he's been doing is focus on his studies, for example, like right now.

   He was at the library currently, studying for a test coming up for potions while I was in the Slytherin common room, organizing all of his rants. Somehow, the oh so observant Draco never realized all of the Slytherins writing down his rants.

   I look at all of the parchments, looking for dates and organizing it that way. Once all were organized, I neatly placed them underneath my bed, making sure to place a protective spell over them.

   "Another new rants lately?" I look at the door of my dorm, seeing Pansy standing there.

   "None, surprisingly."

   "Wonder why?"

   "Well, I've noticed he and Potter seem to be getting closer."

   "You think they're shagging?" I gag at what Pansy said, not wanting to imagine Draco and Potter doing **that**.

   "I hope not, but I won't be surprised."

_*Blaise's Point of View - Eighth Year*_

   I was in the corridors of Hogwarts walking with Pansy when all of a sudden, I spy a very happy Draco.

   I point to Pansy the direction of Draco so she can see him too. He has the biggest smile on his face and I think I know why. I look at his pale hand intertwine with none other than Potter's hand.

   "Are they..."

   "Dating." I finish Pansy's question, a small smile on my own face. My best friend is finally happy. After so many years, he finally got his prince.

   I slyly pull out the Potter Rant Book, showing Pansy and she forms a smirk of her own.

   "Hey Draco, Potter, we have a gift for the two of you."

   Instantly I saw Draco get pale, if that is even possible. He reluctantly leads Harry towards us, a smile on Potter's face.

   "Before we give it to the two of you, I hope you got your glasses all fixed up Potter. We know you had to go through _millions_ of pairs since year one considering you _are_ such a klutz." I watch as Potter's face get a bit red, obviously blushing.

   "How did you know I had to go through a lot?"

   I ignored his question, continuing on my little facts of Potter I remember Draco saying with some of his rants. "Oh, and I do hope you are quite comfortable with riding a broom. I heard that apparently your groin gets pretty uncomfortable riding one of those babies." Draco just glares at me as I'm smirking at Potter's little blush.

   "Now, for that gift. Here's a little present for getting together."

   On the leather cover, it said _Potter Rants Book_ with it saying the author was Draco Malfoy with the help of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and the Other Slytherins. Once Draco caught sight of the title, he got extremely pale and a huge blush was what Potter was sporting.

   "What the hell is this Blaise?" Draco seethed out, looking like he was about to throttle me.

   "Just a little book all of us Slytherins made, which consist of all of your rants about Potter since year one."

   "I'm giving you five seconds before I attack you Zabini."

   I knew Draco meant it, running as fast as possible while also laughing.

   Oh this is going to be a great year.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
